


Twilight : Sun and Moon Remake

by LolipopPanda



Series: Mal's Story Book [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: ...not really, Abuse alot of abuse, Bella fans..sorry, Bella is a Bitch so~, Edward a Ass, Edward become protective, F/M, Jacob is Fluffed, Lily is frikken adorable, Starts with one sided love for Aisha and reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: Malina and Aisha  are two very talented two girls who had moved into Forks Washington with their awesome detective Father Micheal and their younger sister Lily Anderson. The two girls were having a normal high school life. Trying for their furture career as an Authour and an Artist along with handling their secrete crushes on Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.  Just a everyday life that was until Bella Swan comes back to town along with thier father suddenly dissappearing after a case. Pulling the two girls into an strange adventure with both Jacob Black and Edward Cullen.





	1. Mal's Journal Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Twilight fans,  
> Now before you complain the vampires in here will not be sparkling. Since in all honesty, Vampires do not sparkle in the sunlight.  They will burn to a crisp. Yet I will use something to keep the kind Cullens from becoming ash.  And Bella will not be Jacob's and Edward's love interest maybe Edwards for a little while but not for long since it is. An Edward/named female reader and Jacob/ Original character fic. I am a fan of Twilight just more of the storyline than anything. And from the books and not the movies. 
> 
> If you do complain it will only be ignored so honestly save your breath and stop reading.  Yet if you are an open-minded reader and enjoying then please enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: There is abuse, Sexual Content, Violence, Foul use of Language, and a lot of Romance.
> 
> Other than that my amazing readers enjoy the fic,
> 
> Love you all,  
> Lolipop Panda.

Dear Journal,  
So my two sisters and I have moved into this quiet little town called Forks Washington. With our father who is a well-known detective in and out of State.

We've been here for a year now and I have to say it's kinda boring.

You know the normal school life cheerleaders who look down on others, bullies, secret crushes and all that fun stuff yay. The only difference is that my sister Aish and I don't have a mother to talk to about our crushes or bad days like most high school kids do.

Nope, we have our dad detective Micheal Anderson.

Our mother Sarah Anderson is in a mental hospital in a state far away from us so that she can't try to kill us because she didn't want us to grow older and leave her alone. So instead she had some idea about trying to turn my sisters and me into her own little ..stuffed dolls that way we can be with her forever.

...Yeah, our mom is fucked up ..always has been.

After that incident ..Aish got into drugs dad put her in rehab until she layed off of them..but something tells me she sneaks some behind dad's back at times but I don't have proof so I can't do anything about it.

I guess for some people mental scars can cause a lot of damage than make them stronger.

Now, let us scoot away from all the drama and head to the bright side of life.

Lily is starting first grade this year and Aisha's artwork is coming out amazing. As for me well I'm in a serious writer's block at the moment but I do plan on writing a mystery novel and getting it published.

Well, I better go school starts early in the morning after all.

Write to you later Journal,

Mal


	2. A New School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year starts pretty bad for our reader

The sound of knocking on her bedroom door cause Malina to stir from under her gothic pink and black blanket.

" Five more minutes." she groans from beneath her covers knowing that her bedroom door was already open with her father leaning against the door frame as he gives her one of his usual smirks.

"Oh~ baby girl if I could stop time so that we both could sleep in without being late for school and work you know I would. But that ain't happenin' since I don't have that ability so~ I want ta' see you dressed and ready for school in ten minutes or less so you have a chance to eat breakfast that Aisha had made for you downstairs." Micheal finishes as he leaves the room closing the door behind him while she lets a quiet groan followed by a yes sir from the small lump on the bed.

With a low chuckle, the detective begins making his way down the stairs.

As he enters the kitchen his smirk slowly forms into a soft smile while he watches his older daughter place her baby sister's breakfast in front of her before walking back towards the counter to grab his and Malina's.

" Morning daddy." Lily giggles as she bounces in the chair with her short blond pigtails bouncing against her cheeks.

" Mornin' Sweet heart's" Micheal responded as he places a sweet kiss upon his younger daughter's head before sitting in the chair next to her.

" So did you awaken my darling sister?"Aisha asked while she places his pancakes and coffee in front of him.

" Yup, Sleepin' Beauty has finally awoken," he responded with a small chuckle but stops as soon as he notices what his older daughter was wearing.

The blond girl's chin-length hair was pulled half up with a long bang hiding the side of her face and wore a long-shelved tattoo shirt with shorts and black combat boots.

Now usually he wouldn't mind about her outfit but it was pretty hot outside today.

And wearing a long-shelved shirt was most likely not the brightest idea.

" Ey' I don't mean to seem like a nosey parent but. Ain't it too hot outside for a winter top? I mean it is Spring."

" I'll be fine."

" You sure? I mean I don't want you ta' get sick because of the hea..."

" I said I'm fine!" Aisha suddenly snapped as she narrows her soft brown eyes towards her father.

Only to earn a small glare from him.

Micheal opens his mouth to speak but was stopped by a soft voice.

" So, what's for breakfast?" Malina asked as she walks down the stairs pulling her black cat ear beanie over her braided pigtails while pretending that she didn't hear the sudden outburst in an attempt to have a peaceful breakfast for Lily's sake.

Knowing what his daughter was trying to do the detective gives her a small soft smile.

" Pancakes you know Aish makes the best," he responded with a wink.

As his red-headed daughter sits across from him before giving Aisha a small glare letting her older sister know that she should drop it since Lily was sitting at the table.

With an annoyed eye roll, Aisha places the plate of pancakes in front of her younger sister before sitting down on the other side of her baby sister and begins eating her pancakes in silence.

After breakfast, the older girls dropped of Lily for her first day of school and begins driving towards their's in Aisha's car.

"...So what's with the sudden snapping at dad earlier?" Malina asked as she watches the trees pass by from her passenger window.

"....He's was asking about my shirt."

" Well, he had a pretty good reason it is Spring which means the weather is pretty warm. Look Aish no offense or anything but you suck at hiding the fact that you broke your promise to dad. We both know that you're still continuing that unhealthy habit."

" Neither of you would understand what mom put me through."

" Understand? ...Aisha, you're not the only one who was mom's victim. Drugs are not the answer to solving past scars." Malina said softly only to have the car to pull into a sudden stop.

" Mom was..."

" Get out you're walking to school."

"....What?"

"I'm not mom."

"Aish I goin' to say...."

"Get the fuck out!!!" The blond haired sister shouted her face now red with anger.

Malina stares at her sister as she slowly slides out of the car not saying a word.

She knew that it was the drugs talking, not her older sister. And if they were making Aisha aggressive Mal didn't want to upset her anymore after cautiously shutting the passenger door the pigtail girl watches as her sister drive off in anger.

With a small sigh, Malina begins making her way to the school. 

She was dumped twenty minutes away from school and her class starts in ten. Mal would call their dad but that would make thing worse between Aisha and him. And she didn't really want that to happen so being late for class look a lot brighter than the other choice.

Once she arrived at the school Malina slowly enters the building feeling watchful eyes from the attendance office watch as she quickly makes her way towards her class.

The short pigtail girl takes a deep breath as she opens the door to her classroom preparing herself for the stares from her fellow students as her teacher gives her one of his ever so famous you are late glare.

"Aw, Malina your classmates had just pick their partners for the rest of the year and since you are late. I have kindly made that decision for you, you will be partnered with Mr. Cullen so please take your seat next to him." the science professor added dryly with a small glare as he gestures towards the empty chair that was next to the dirty blond boy who was keeping his attention on his textbook. 

Mal couldn't help but blush softly while she slowly makes her way towards her new seat.

Edward Cullen has been her secret crush since school had first started and now she was partnered with him for the rest of the year.

" Hey, I'm Malina you can call me Mal," she whispers with a sweet smile as she sits in her assigned seat and places her book bag on the tiled floor. Only to be ignored by her new partner who's golden brown eyes was still focusing on the book.

"Well, Someone is in a bad mood," Mal mumbles under her breath while she lets out a small sigh and rest her chin in the middle of her palm.

Only to have a small sly smirk slowly form upon her soft pink lips.

If Cullen was going to ignore her she will just have to work for his attention. After all, they were going to be partners for the rest of the year and Malina had no attention in failing any of her classes.

" I can already tell that we're goin' to make the best of friends Mr. Edward Cullen." the pigtail girl finishes with a small snort.

As Edward quickly looks at her with a confused expression before narrowing his eyes at her in annoyance.


End file.
